The mistakes we made
by mimi333
Summary: Wendy never expected this to happen,never thought she would be sitting alone in her bathroom with a sock in her mouth trying not to scream in pain,but her she was… Co-written with lilEminem


Wendy's strangled moans echoed throughout her brothers bedroom as he thrusted into her with gradually increasing speed. She pressed her lips together trying to keep herself quiet, but he knew exactly which spots to hit and he was hitting them; hard. Her brothers claws dug into her hips and a deep growl rumbled in his well built chest. The pain in her hips was making her uncomfortable, but it would be pointless to point it out because at this point his mind was clouded by instinct. Instinct that should never be questioned, especially by the infier female Koopas. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, using his neck as leverage to pull her body closer to his. He responded by nipping on her neck and pushing his claws deeper into her hips. She yelped and fell back onto the mattress, she could try to hide it all she wanted, but the animalistic way her brother made love to her, made her hotter than anything. She let her mind wander as the electric feeling of climax built in her stomach. She whined in pleasure and arched her back into him as her mind became fuzzy and the electric feeling spread throughout her body. She gasped when her brother slammed into her g spot with so much force she nearly hit her head off the headboard. He continued this, which drove her crazy. Within minutes she climaxed, milking her brother's ** in her liquids. He paused for a moment before flipped her over onto all fours and starting to thrust into her again. Wendy grabbed onto the head board and yelped. Her brother brought his claws up to her ribs and he pressed them into her stomach as he pulled them down her sweaty skin.  
"Roy! Roy, you're hurting me!" She knew he probably wouldn't listen, but he was being rougher then usual. He growled dangerously and he pushed his claws deep within her stomach, she yelped and tried to pull his hands away with one hand, but he was so much stronger then thrusting got wild and way rougher then she felt she could handle. She held onto her lower stomach and she knelled over trying to protect it.  
"Roy you have to stop!" Tears were streaming down her face now, he growled, but did slow his thrusting.  
"Oh? and why's that my little birdy?" Birdy, that stupid nickname Roy gave her from the first day they did this. Roy had found her in the dungeon, which is where she usually was on account of her father throwing her in there every time she through a tamptrum. He taunted her and called her a little birdy trapped in a cage. The name usually made her angry, but the way he said it made her feel scared.  
"Roy, I'm, I'm..uhm." She couldn't bring herself to say it. she inhaled sharply and tucked her head deeper into her chest. He ceased thrusting completely and he roughly gripped her chin, bring her head back against his shoulder.  
"Say it." He growled, his claws nipping at her cheeks. Tears ran down her face and mixed in with the blood around his fingers.  
"Roy, I'm...I'm gonna have a baby." As soon as those words were done leaving her mouth he left her completely and got off the bed. She rested back on her ankles and she rubbed the tears out of her eyes. She turned around and was greeted with the sight of the back of her now half-clothed brother. He rubbed his face and sighed. "Roy, I..." What was she gonna say? What could she say? Now their family was going to find out their dirty little secret and they would probably be disowned. She sniffed and laid down against his pillows. One of the things she loved about her brother was his smell, it was so...comforting. which was very ironic considering his rude and insensitive sobbed almost silently into the pillows, completely at a loss of what to do, she felt...done. Like she no longer wanted to move on.  
Roy looked over at her and sighed again, shaking his head. He should have known this was going to happed. Despite all the procautions they took he could feel it in his gut that something like this was going to happen. There was no doubt in his mind that he was the father. Wendy never left the castle and he knew for a fact that he was the only on who touched her. Otherwise he would smell whoever else was with her. He walked over to her and now to nicely pulled the blankets from under her and threw them over her shaking body. She looked up at his curiously, but even with his sunglasses off, Wendy could never tell what was going on behind those beautiful lime green crawled over her and took his placed under the covers, he lay on his back as far away from Wendy as possible. She shimmed her body closer to him, he would never let her cuddle with him, but his warmth radiated around him and all she wanted was to be within that area. Once she found it she nuzzled into the mattress and closed her eyes as he did. Niether of them said a word as they slipped into a restless worrysome sleep.


End file.
